The World Was Wide Enough
"Legacy. What is a legacy? '' It’s planting seeds in a garden '' Y''ou never get to see"'' 'The World Was Wide Enough '- dwudziesta druga piosenka z drugiego aktu musicalu Hamilton. Fabuła Aaron Burr opisuje przygotowania do pojedynku między nim, a Alexandrem Hamiltonem, który odbywał się w Weehawken. Burr strzelił do Hamiltona, który wycelował w niebo. Na chwilę przed śmiercią czas zwolnia, a Alexander monologuje na temat śmierci, dziedzictwa i Ameryki. Kula trafia go i po pewnym czasie Hamilton umiera. Aaron Burr przerażony tym, że zabił Hamiltona - jednego ze swoich dawnych przyjaciół. Dochodzi do wniosku, że był zbyt głupi, aby zobaczyć, że świat był wystarczająco duży dla niego i Hamiltona. Tekst COMPANY One two three four COMPANY (EXCEPT HAMILTON AND BURR) Five six seven eight nine— BURR There are ten things you need to know COMPANY Number one! BURR We rowed across the Hudson at dawn My friend, William P. Van Ness signed on as my— AND COMPANY Number two! BURR Hamilton arrived with his crew: Nathaniel Pendleton and a doctor that he knew COMPANY Number three! BURR I watched Hamilton examine the terrain I wish I could tell you what was happ’ning in his brain This man has poisoned my political pursuits! COMPANY Most disputes die and no one shoots! Number four! BURR Hamilton drew first position Looking, to the world, like a man on a mission This is a soldier with a marksman’s ability The doctor turned around so he could have deniability COMPANY Five! BURR Now I didn’t know this at the time But we were— AND PHILIP Near the same spot Your son died, is that Why— HAMILTON Near the same spot My son died, is that Why— COMPANY Six! BURR He examined his gun with such rigor? I watched as he methodically fiddled with the trigger COMPANY Seven! BURR Confession time? here’s what I got: My fellow soldiers’ll tell you I’m a terrible shot COMPANY Number eight! MEN Your last chance to negotiate Send in your seconds, see if they can set the record straight BURR They won’t teach you this in your classes But look it up, Hamilton was wearing his glasses Why? If not to take deadly aim? It’s him or me, the world will never be the same I had only one thought before the slaughter: This man will not make an orphan of my daughter COMPANY Number nine! BURR Look him in the eye, aim no higher Summon all the courage you require Then count: COMPANY One two three four five six seven eight nine Number ten paces! Fire!— HAMILTON I imagine death so much it feels more like a memory Is this where it gets me, on my feet, sev’ral feet ahead of me? I see it coming, do I run or fire my gun or let it be? There is no beat, no melody Burr, my first friend, my enemy Maybe the last face I ever see If I throw away my shot, is this how you’ll remember me? What if this bullet is my legacy? Legacy. What is a legacy? It’s planting seeds in a garden you never get to see I wrote some notes at the beginning of a song someone will sing for me America, you great unfinished symphony, you sent for me You let me make a difference A place where even orphan immigrants Can leave their fingerprints and rise up I’m running out of time. I’m running, and my time’s up Wise up. Eyes up I catch a glimpse of the other side Laurens leads a soldiers’ chorus on the other side My son is on the other side He’s with my mother on the other side Washington is watching from the other side Teach me how to say goodbye Rise up, rise up, rise up Eliza My love, take your time I’ll see you on the other side Raise a glass to freedom... AND COMPANY He aims his pistol at the sky— BURR Wait! BURR I strike him right between his ribs I walk towards him, but I am ushered away They row him back across the Hudson I get a drink COMPANY Aaaah Aaaah Aaaah BURR I hear wailing in the streets COMPANY Aaaah Aaaah Aaaah BURR Somebody tells me, “You’d better hide.” COMPANY Aaaah Aaaah Aaaah BURR They say AND ANGELICA Angelica and Eliza— BURR Were both at his side when he died Death doesn’t discriminate Between the sinners and the saints It takes and it takes and it takes History obliterates In every picture it paints It paints me and all my mistakes When Alexander aimed At the sky He may have been the first one to die But I’m the one who paid for it I survived, but I paid for it Now I’m the villain in your history I was too young and blind to see... I should’ve known I should’ve known The world was wide enough for both Hamilton and me The world was wide enough for both Hamilton and me Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Piosenki z 2 aktu Kategoria:Hamilton (Original Broadway Cast Recording)